


【索香】绿藻，拜讬你迷路一下吧！

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 每次索隆迷路山治就得去把他找回来，山治受够了，如果索隆没有路痴问题就好了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 17





	【索香】绿藻，拜讬你迷路一下吧！

「你这个大路痴！船当然是在海边，你干嘛往山上走！」山治怒吼着，抬腿踹了前面的绿藻。

「我才没有往山上走！那条路是通往海边的！」屁股挨了一脚，索隆不高兴的回嘴。

「哪个海边会他妈到处都是树啊！？你是被自己的同类吸引了是吧？」

「才没有！」

「都是你害的，开船的时间又要延后了！」

山治不耐烦的吐了口烟，又想踢索隆，却被他挡了下来。更加不爽，山治正准备再补一脚，旁边却传来一个声音。

「小哥心情很不好喔！怎么了吗？」

两人回头一看，一个还不到山治腰际的矮小老头不知什么时候出现在他们身边。

「还不都是这笨蛋，大路痴一个，每次大家都到齐了就只剩他不见人影，害我总是得出来找他，麻烦死了！」

山治不知道为什么自己要告诉这个老头所有事情，但抱怨却像洪水一般一股脑的倾洩出来。索隆在旁边不发一语，但眉头皱得紧紧的。

「没有人是完美的，小缺点不也给生活带来了一些乐趣吗？」

「乐趣个毛啊！？路痴这种东西，还是没有的好。」

「嗯嗯，所以只要路痴的问题没有了，一切就没问题对吧？」小老头点着头，伸出手拍拍索隆。「这样就行了，他不会再迷路了。要好好相处啊！」

说完，小老头就转身离开了，留下茫然的一黄一绿。

「刚刚那是怎样？」山治搔搔头。

「不知道，但我们该走了。」索隆说着，转身继续走。

「你别自己乱走，等等又走丢了。」山治赶紧追上去，却发现索隆走的是正确的路，他只好闭上嘴。被他刚好猜对了算他走运。

两人吵吵闹闹的回到船上。索隆又被娜美骂了一顿，他照样当耳边风。山治回厨房做晚餐，小老头的事两人都没放在心上，直到他们抵达下一个岛，山治才发现不对劲。

指针记录完成后，大家都回到船上准备出航。

「索隆回来了吗？」出航前他们都会数一遍人头，通常都只会少那特定的一只，所以乌索普直接就指名道姓了。

「臭绿藻又迷路了是吧？我去找…」山治习以为常的说着，脚正要踩上栏杆，准备跳下船。

「索隆吗？他在这里唷，还是第一个回来的呢！」身为守船员的乔巴提供资讯。

「诶？」所有人都很震惊，一双双眼睛直瞪着坐在角落睡觉的绿发剑士。

「哈啊～要出航了吗？」索隆打了个哈欠，似乎完全没注意到大家怀疑的眼神，自顾自地去执行出航时他的固定工作，收锚。

「呃…既然所有人都到齐了，那我们出发吧。」娜美弱弱的说。

「喔。」

草帽海贼团这次的启航一点气势都没有。

***

这样的情况在接下来的五个岛都一样。索隆没有再迷路过。在第四个岛上，他们碰到海军，所有人都走散了。打完之后，山治伤痕累累的拖着残破的身体寻找他的恋人，却到处都找不到，无计可施只好先回船上，却发现索隆早就到了，还已经被乔巴包紮好了。

山治很不爽。但他又不能责备索隆什么。怎么？骂他为什么没有在战场里迷路吗？

虽然晚上睡觉时索隆把他紧紧抱在怀里让他心情好了一点，但还是有种有气没地方出的压抑感。

***

索隆的反常当然不是只有山治注意到。没有人知道索隆为什么方向感突然变好了，但他不迷路对大家来说都是好事，所以也没有人想去挑毛病。唯一对此感到不满的只有山治。当然，索隆能够找到船就表示自己不用去找他，这些时间他可以早点开始做晚餐，路飞不会饿得哀哀叫，娜美桑也不会骂他们耽误出航时间，但山治就是不高兴。

「绿藻，你最近怎么都没迷路？」山治和索隆走在他们刚停靠的小岛的小径上，准备到市场补充食材。

「我本来就不会迷路。」

「你还真敢脸不红气不喘的说出这句话啊。有点自知之明吧！」

「不知道你在说什么。」

「总之，你的方向感变这么好我好不习惯。」

「虽然我不会迷路，但你不是整天抱怨不想来找我？」

「是没错啦…但…就是很奇怪。」

「那你要我去迷路一下吗？」

「迷路还可以这样控制的吗？」

「不行。」

「那你他妈说什么废话！？」

「我本来就不会迷路。」

「老子踢死你！」

两人边打闹边到了市场。由于索隆不会再突然不见，山治不用买到一半跑出去找人，食材补充得非常顺利，没多久他们就买完了东西，准备回桑尼号了。

两人肩并着肩走在刚刚那条小径上，山治突然很不想就这样回船上去。

「喂，厨子，不是那边！」索隆对着在十字路口走错路的山治喊，但山治没理他，继续走他的。「真是让人不省心。」

「喂！叫你呢！臭圈圈！」索隆没办法，只好追上去。两手都拿着东西，他只能用脚踢山治。「船在另一边！」

「我知道。」山治没有回头，只是一直走。索隆不懂山治在干嘛，但又不想丢下他一个人，只好一直跟着。

渐渐的，他们离海岸越来越远。最后，山治在一个小悬崖上停下来。从这里，他们可以眺望整个海岸，桑尼在码头边显得非常娇小。

「你到底想干嘛，臭厨子？」见山治终于不再走了，索隆放下手里的东西，走到山治身边。

山治也放下食材，搂住他的脖子就吻上去。索隆没料到会被突袭，但还是马上就反应过来，抱住山治精瘦的腰，开始回应。

一吻结束，山治退开来，把脸枕到索隆肩膀上。索隆仍然一脸困惑，但他可以感觉山治心情不好。刚刚那个吻完全没有挑逗意味，而是带着一点矛盾。于是他静静的抱着山治，轻轻爱抚他的背，等他整理好心情。

山治闭着眼睛在索隆怀里靠了好一会儿。最后他叹了口气，似乎决定开口了

「我知道我一直在抱怨你的迷路问题。」山治他没有离开索隆的怀抱，继续靠在他身上，手指在他的锁骨上画小圈圈。「老是走丢，迷路到让人傻眼的地方，明明有指标却永远不会跟着走，人家说东你却偏要走西，每次都要我去把你捡回来，浪费时间又浪费体力。」

「但是…」山治按住索隆正要反驳的嘴，把脸红通通的埋进索隆的颈窝，似乎是在害羞。「我喜欢去找你。」

索隆翻了个小小的白眼，但收紧了怀抱，亲亲他的头顶。

「因为你总是会迷路到不可思议的地方，找到你并把你带回船上的途中，我都可以欣赏到一般欣赏不到的风光。像这里。」山治抬起头，望着山下美丽的风景。「这里就很像你会迷路到的地方。虽然我很确定每次在这种地方找到你时，你说你在看风景都是在找借口，但有时候景色确实漂亮到让我有点想相信你的话。」

「我是真的在看风景。」索隆忿忿不平的说。

「是啦，是啦。」山治笑着亲了他的下巴一口。「还有，带你回船的路上，就只有我们两个，我很喜欢…那种独处的感觉。」

索隆伸手覆上山治的脸，温柔的用拇指爱抚。山治靠进他的手里。

「而且，身为唯一能找到你的人，我其实还满得意的。」山治露出沾沾自喜的笑容，但接着笑容又黯淡下来。「但是你最近都没有迷路，我就不能去找你。没有风景，也没有独处时间。我… **我很怀念啊！** 」

索隆难以置信的望着山治，厨子蓝汪汪的大眼里竟然出现了一丝哀求。

「所以，绿藻，拜讬你，迷路一下吧。」

「既然你这么诚心诚意的求我了，我就勉为其难的迷路一下吧。」索隆露出邪笑，被红着脸的山治拍了头。他捉住山治调皮的手，低头吻住他。

***

他们离开悬崖的时候已经快要黄昏了，两人加紧脚步往船上赶，不久后终于看到了码头边的桑尼号。大家似乎都已经回来了。

「山治君，快点，我们要出航了！」娜美站在甲板上朝山治挥手。

「马上就来，娜美桑！」山治转起小旋风。

「索隆呢？你们不是一起去采购食材吗？」娜美望着山治的身后问。

「他在我后面啊，我们一起回来的。」山治困惑的转过身，背后却空无一人。

「显然他又迷路了。本来还以为他的路痴症不知怎么搞得治好了，看来前几个岛只是他运气好而已。」娜美翻了个白眼。「去找他吧，山治君。」

「唉…混蛋绿藻。」山治叹了口气，但嘴角挑了起来。

**彩蛋**

「我知道我说我怀念你迷路我必须去找你的时光，但今天就不要了吧，已经很晚了。」

「我没打算故意迷路的，是那条路自己改变了走向。」

「路没有自己改变走向，是你的路痴症又回来了！真是的，都错过晚餐时间了！」

「所以…你现在是高兴还是生气？」

「不要问我！我很矛盾啊啊啊！」


End file.
